Where I Belong
by Samantha20
Summary: x over with aussie show blue heelers. All about being where you belong, with the people you belong with. I can't think of a better summary yet, but I'm working on it.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a Blue Heelers, Roswell cross over, but I don't really know where to put it. The story starts with Blue Heelers, but goes to Roswell.  
  
Prologue.  
  
"Happy birthday, Jo." PJ said to her, passing her a small box.  
  
With a smile she opened it, and looking at the gold ring lying against the navy lining, she felt like she couldn't breathe.  
  
A twining ring. He'd given her a twining ring.  
  
"I love you." He whispered, somewhere close to her neck. She could feel his breath on her skin.  
  
Her expression changed from one of happiness, to one of pain and anguish.  
  
Unexpectedly she dropped the box, and just stared at it as it hit the floor.  
  
PJ bent to pick it up and hand it back to her.  
  
As he straightened, Jo shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't do this." With those words she fled the Imperial and all of the guests who had been invited to celebrate her birthday with her.  
  
**********  
  
Haphazardly she packed clothing, stuffing it in suitcases, not caring it wrinkling.  
  
As she the bags into the lounge room a photograph stared up at her.  
  
A picture of her and PJ taken on the day they'd skipped work and driven for over three hours to get to the beach.  
  
Dropping her purse on top of the pile she walked over and picked it up.  
  
A tear trickled down her cheek. 'How could I have ever have thought I loved you?' She put the picture back down, resting her fingers lightly on the top of the frame for a moment.  
  
She turned back into her bedroom and wrote a short letter.  
  
'Sorry guys,  
  
I don't belong here. I should have known all along, but I seem to fool myself a lot.  
  
This is pretty short, I'm in a hurry and I'm already making myself late by writing this.  
  
PJ, if it helps, tell yourself I loved you too much to stay, but don't dwell on me. If you really knew me,  
  
you'd probably find I'm not worth it anyway.'  
  
Beneath that she scribbled her signature, then folded the paper in half, and walking back into the lounge  
  
room she slipped the paper underneath the photograph, so that the frame worked as a paper weight.  
  
As she picked up the last of her bags, Jo took a look around the lounge room, for the last time, laying her house keys on top of the note. Then, sighing she turned and walked out the door.  
  
Her eyes were dry as she showed her passport and checked her bags.  
  
Finally, once she boarded the plane, buckled her seatbelt, she felt safe again, an ever stranger feeling passing over her.  
  
Jo was shocked when she realized what the feeling meant.  
  
She wasn't leaving home, she was going there. 


	2. Where it all began

A/N: Here comes the Roswell part of the story. I'd really love some feedback on this, even if people are just telling me that it's a crazy idea.  
  
Part 1. Where it all began.  
  
"All passengers, please buckled your seatbelts. We will be landing shortly. Repeat we will be landing in Albuquerque shortly."  
  
Jo was jolted awake as the captain began to speak. To reassure herself that flying half way around the world was the right thing to do, she reached up and touched the ring hanging on a fine silver chain around her neck.  
  
As she picked up her baggage, Liz showed her passport, not her Australian passport, but her American passport to the baggage controller.  
  
"Would you like us to call you a taxi, Ms. Parker, or would you prefer to hire a car?"  
  
"Hire a car please." She answered, bending over to help as he piled her bags onto a baggage cart.  
  
He wheeled the heavy cart over to the main desk, and began organizing her paperwork, assisting as she filled in the necessary forms.  
  
*********  
  
Finally she was able to leave the desk, car keys in hand.  
  
"Ms. Parker?" A voice called out.  
  
She turned back to the desk. "Yes?"  
  
"You forgot your bankcard." The man told her, holding the piece of plastic out to her.  
  
"Thank you." She replied, taking the card, and walking away.  
  
********  
  
As she unlocked the car, stowing all of her bags in the boot, she thought to herself, 'How long until I start thinking of myself as Liz Parker again?'  
  
A little voice inside her mind answered, 'Soon, soon,' and she knew that it was right.  
  
Now she was going back to where it all began, Roswell, New Mexico.  
  
As she pulled out of the parking lot, spurred by memory she tuned the radio to play what had once been her favourite station, which filled the car with familiar music, making the hours pass quickly.  
  
Other than the growing darkness, it seemed as though it took no time to reach the sign, decorated with a large cartoon representation of an alien, with a speech bubble beside it, proclaiming in bold, black letters, 'Welcome to Roswell, New Mexico. Where close encounters are close, and aliens are closer.'  
  
As the sign came into view she smiled, slowing down to take in the words properly, 'Welcome to Roswell.'  
  
"God, it's good to be home." She said quietly, but with emotion, before pulling back onto the road, driving towards the town.  
  
As she drove past Green Street another car came hurtling out, sideswiping her as the maniac pulled onto the main road.  
  
To try and make sure she didn't get hit Liz turned abruptly towards the side of the road, braking and turning off the ignition as the other car clipped her, scratching the paintwork and making a horrible noise of metal grating on metal, then just watching as the other car passed without stopping.  
  
Her breathing slowed, returning to normal as she gingerly tested her arms and legs to make sure she was all right. She hissed in pain as she moved her right shoulder, and her neck, dimly hearing a car door slam. As she moved to unclasp her seatbelt, someone opened her door. 


	3. Bind Sided

A/N: Thanks for reviewing. This story is one of my favorites.  
  
Part 2. Blind Sided.  
  
"Are you all right? Liz?" He asked, his features shadowed in the dim light.  
  
"I'm okay, I think. My neck and shoulder hurt." She answered uncertainly as he reached around to undo the seatbelt for her.  
  
"Thanks." She winced as he helped her out of the car.  
  
"Take it easy, all right." He coached, slipping one arm around her, helping her sit down on a patch of grass. Gently he slid one hand down the neck of her high-collared jumper, resting it gently on the back of her neck.  
  
For several seconds the dimness was lit up and she felt the pain ease, then vanish.  
  
Reaching out his hand to her, Max helped her to her feet, leading her towards his car, opening the passenger door for her. Then, closing the door he walked around to the driver's side of the car, and pulled out a cell phone.  
  
Liz watched in silence as he dialed a number and spoke for several short moments.  
  
"Valenti will be here soon. He wants us to stay put until he gets here." Max said softly, turning to look at her. Before she could speak, he beat her to it.  
  
"Liz, what brought you back to Roswell?"  
  
"Kind of a long story." She admitted, feeling a little self-conscious.  
  
"I'd say we've got a while." He pressed.  
  
"How is everyone?" She asked, trying to delay answering his question.  
  
"They're okay. We're all getting by."  
  
"Three days ago I had a boyfriend. And I thought I loved him. I know I did. For my birthday he bought me a ring."  
  
She began, surprising herself. From inside her jumper she pulled at the chain around her neck, holding the ring with two fingers. "He gave me a twining ring, just like this one, and I knew that I was supposed to be somewhere else."  
  
"Somewhere else?" He echoed. "Somewhere here?" Even after so much time had passed a note of hope resounded in his voice.  
  
"Somewhere here." She confirmed.  
  
"How did you know that you were supposed to be somewhere else?"  
  
"I realised that as much as I loved him, the way I felt didn't actually come close to how much I still love you." She stared out of the window so that she didn't have to meet his gaze.  
  
He reached out and squeezed her hand. "I'm glad you came home Liz."  
  
She turned to face him, not quite believing what she was hearing.  
  
Gently he laid his hand against her cheek. "I missed you."  
  
A smile played at the corners of her mouth, relief washing over her. She leaned slightly into his touch, relaxing her muscles and feeling all of the tension and doubt leave her body.  
  
Then, unexpectedly, Liz was temporarily blinded by a bright flash of light. She felt Max jump slightly beside her, moving his hand from her cheek to shield her eyes.  
  
As the spots disappeared from her vision, and she began to find that she could see clearly again, she heard a familiar voice call out, "Max, are you still here?"  
  
"Yeah." He called, leaving her and getting out of the car.  
  
"Is the driver okay?" The Sheriff's voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's fine." Liz heard Max say as she got out of the car.  
  
"And she'd right here." She said, walking up beside Max.  
  
"Liz? Liz Parker?" He asked, not quite believing what he was seeing.  
  
"It's me, and I'm home." She said quietly, holding her hand up so that he could see the scar that divided her palm.  
  
"Well, uh, why don't you get what you need out of the car. I'm sure Max will drive you to wherever you want to go." Valenti said to her. "I'll wait here for the tow truck."  
  
"Thank you." She said to him, meaning it.  
  
In less than ten minutes Sheriff Valenti and Max had piled all of her bags into the back of Max's car, and she was safe in the front seat, sitting beside him while Max drove them into town.  
  
He parked outside the Crashdown Cafe, which Liz's aunt and uncle had once owned. Liz had lived there with them while she'd attended school in America.  
  
"Come on," He urged gently, "You probably haven't eaten since you got off the plane."  
  
"Do a couple of Twinkies and a bag of peanut M&M's count?" She asked.  
  
"It sounds like you could use some all-American homestyle cooking." He teased, a happy smile on his face.  
  
She shook her head, laughing at his over-exaggerated accent.  
  
The bell jangled as the door closed behind them.  
  
"Max, where have you been?" Isabel stood up from the booth that had been their regular table when they were in high school. "We've been worried sick."  
  
"I'm sorry Izzy." He apologized.  
  
"You didn't even call."  
  
"I ran into an old friend." Max told her.  
  
Maria, standing behind the counter thought she was seeing things for a moment. "Oh my God, Liz!"  
  
At once several pairs of arms encircled, squeezing the breath from her lungs.  
  
Finally, once she was bursting for air, they all let go.  
  
"What are you doing here in Roswell?" Maria asked her. "I thought you were going home."  
  
Liz stared around the room for several moments, taking in the familiar sights, the spaceships hanging from the ceiling, the cartoon aliens painted on the walls in varying shades of green. "I am home." She said simply. "I'm finally back home." 


	4. Australia, Intuition, and Tabasco

A/N: For everyone who doesn't know, Blue Heelers is an Australian police drama set in a small town (in it's 10th season). It looks at the personal and professional lives of seven Aussie cops in a small town (which seems to be the crime central of Australia). Joanna Parrish (my Liz Parker's alter ego) is young, sometimes a bit too cocky, but still learning about life, love and everything that goes with it. More info, or BH fics, go to tv shows, and blue heelers on ff.net or review me and I'll email you some other sites.  
  
HAPPY READING!!!!  
  
Samantha  
  
Part 3. Australia, Intuition, and Tabasco.  
  
"So what were you doing in Australia all this time?" Michael asked, his eyes still lit up like he was laughing, even after all of these years.  
  
"First off there was Uni, then I went to the Police Academy, and became true blue Aussie cop. Then I came home."  
  
"Short story." Michael quipped. "I like it."  
  
"What have you all been up to?" She asked, eager to take the focus of the conversation off herself.  
  
"This and that." Maria said. "I started my own catering business."  
  
"I thought you were..." Liz began, unsure of how she should say it.  
  
"Culinary-ly challenged." Michael supplied. "We took her aside, taught her the tricks of her trade." He buffed his finger nails on his jacket, forcing Liz to choke a laugh.  
  
"Izzy's an interior designer." Max filled in. "Michael and Maria work together, and I'm a doctor."  
  
She smiled at him again, a gentle, knowing smile. "You always did have a knack for healing people."  
  
"What about you?" Isabel asked, referring to Liz's own powers, which come about as long term effect of Max saving her life.  
  
"I've learned to control them. Most people just think I have really good intuition. My other stuff isn't so unpredictable anymore either. I can control it pretty well, unless I'm on another emotional roller coaster."  
  
"And just how many of these emotional roller coasters have you been on?" Maria asked, teasing.  
  
"Far too many." She shook her head. "I'm not queuing up for anymore rides."  
  
"Amen to that." Maria reached out and squeezed her hand. "How about a vanilla shake?"  
  
"A Crashdown vanilla shake?" Liz asked her. "Hell yeah. I've been hanging out for one for years."  
  
Everyone laughed. "You know, I did promise you dinner as well." Max reminded her.  
  
"So the usual then?" Maria asked all around.  
  
Liz smiled as a waitress brought their food over. For a moment she just stared at the plate, before using her finger to pick up a chip and take a bite.  
  
"Is it okay?" Maria asked, looking at her with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"It's great." She answered. "Just, could someone please pass me the tabasco?"  
  
Both Isabel and Max burst out laughing.  
  
"So it looks like you're really one of us now." Michael grinned at her.  
  
"It's not funnny, everyone I know thinks I'm out of my mind or something. Especially when I order pizza." Liz told them.  
  
"What's your favourite kind?" Max asked.  
  
"Sweet and sour chicken with pineapple and tasbasco sauce on top."  
  
"That sounds great." Isabel sighed.  
  
Liz shook her head. "Honey and tabasco cookies."  
  
Maria and Alex both pulled faces, Michael, Max, and Isabel sat thinking about the pairing.  
  
"It sounds great." Michael told her. "I wonder why I never thought of that myself."  
  
"And here I was thinking you had taste." Maria chided.  
  
"I have taste." Liz defended herself. "It's just not always good taste." 


End file.
